You believe in me ?
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: - Lieutenant Katherine Beckett, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Josh Davidson Katherine Beckett, trente ans venait de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Elle venait, ou plutôt ses collègues venaient de découvrir le cadavre de son petit-ami dans son lit. Comment Kate va-t-elle prouver son innocence ?


_Cet histoire est une pure invention de mon esprit complètement taré. Tout ceci est impossible, mais ici, ça va l'être. **Kate va être totalement out of character - réflexion - en fait, tous les personnages aussi son out of character**, ce qui est normal vu que c'est un pur délire (je le met en gras, car je suis certaine qu'il y en aura qui vont me mettre : « Kate est totalement ooc, elle ne ferait jamais ça patati patata ». Il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose, et voilà ce que ça donne. Une petite bannière pour illustrer l'écrit. Cette bannière en dit long sur l'intrigue de l'histoire, mais tant pis, il le fallait :P_

_Tout ça a été écrit sur la musique de la scène Bracken et sur « All I could think about was you », comme quoi, quand j'écris sur Castle, je suis à fond dedans._

_Je laisse l'enquête de côté à un moment, c'est normal, je suis pas douée pour ça, alors elle va être absente de l'histoire (il y aura marqué : deux jours après). Les deux jours seront le temps de l'enquête._

_Au début, je voulais reprendre l'épisode 5x05 mais à l'envers, mais à la fin, j'ai opté pour autre chose._

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai écrit ça très vite et vu que normalement je n'ai pas internet (oups (a) ), je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger par une de mes bétâs... Encore désolée._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**You believe in me ?**

- « _Lieutenant Katherine Beckett, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Josh Davidson_ »

Katherine Beckett, trente ans venait de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Elle venait, ou plutôt ses collègues venaient de découvrir le cadavre de son petit-ami dans son lit, car oui, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et Josh Davidson venait d'emménager temporairement dans le luxueux appartement de notre célèbre femme flic qui faisait tourner la tête d'un grand nombre d'hommes, mariés ou célibataires... Ils étaient heureux, ils avaient encore fait l'amour sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, puis dans la douche, sur le bureau pour enfin finir, dans leur lit. Leurs sessions étaient de plus en plus torrides. Qui disait que la première fois était magique ? Pour Katherine Beckett, celle-ci venait de battre leur première fois, et à plat de couture. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus insuffisant. Ses rêves étaient hantés par le célèbre écrivain, son partenaire, son meilleur ami, et encore plus, son amant. Et oui, Katherine Beckett entretenait une relation avec Richard Castle. Elle n'était pas fière, ils n'étaient pas fiers, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bientôt quitter Josh. Tout était une question de temps. Elle avait prévu de lui dire ce soir là, mais il l'avait prise à court avec sa session torride, et elle en raffolait. Elle était en manque, principalement de son amant. Celui-ci étant à Los Angeles, la plus belle ville de Californie à ses yeux, afin d'être présent à l'avant-première de l'adaptation cinématographique de Heat Wave, avec la sulfureuse Nathalie Rhodes. Elle voulait aller avec lui, mais celui-ci avait refusé afin d'éviter les rumeurs sur un couple, un couple qui existait mais qui était pour l'instant inconnu u grand public. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas que pour ça qu'il avait refusé, elle savait que si elle venait, ils ne se lâcheraient pas, et qu'il risquait d'être en retard à l'avant-première dû à une session de sport de chambre trop importante, car quand ils se retrouvaient, ça pouvait durer des heures, les quatre malheureux rounds avec Josh n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des rounds avec Rick.

Rick venait de moins en moins au poste, pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se tenir. La salle d'interrogatoire, la salle de pause, l'ascenseur, la morgue... D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient fait prendre par Lanie lors d'un ébat à la morgue, si seulement ils avaient été moins bruyant, rien de cela ne se serait produit, mais comment ne pas être bruyant avec Richard Castle qui vous fait l'amour, ou plutôt qui vous fait grimper au septième ciel. Katherine ne pouvait pas simuler avec lui, mais avec Josh, n'en parlons même pas. Ce pauvre homme était trop aveugle pour s'apercevoir que sa compagne simulait lors de leurs ébats. Katherine se sentait sale depuis qu'elle entretenait une relation extra-conjugale, même si elle n'était pas mariée à Josh, elle était mal, mal pour lui, mais aussi elle ne pouvait plus se regarder en face. Il fallait que tout ça change. A qui peut-on parler quand tout va mal ? Les meilleures amies sont là. Katherine avait eu une discussion sur sa double vie, et Lanie ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était pour sa relation avec Castle, depuis le temps qu'elle pariait dessus, d'ailleurs, le pactole allait venir à la morgue, car notre chère médecin légiste avait vu juste, elle avait dit qu'ils serait ensemble entre le mois de juin, et le mois de juillet. Nos deux tourtereaux avaient eu leur première relation sexuelle le 24 juin. Lanie avait toujours eu un don pour ce genre de chose. Elle n'était pas fière elle aussi de parier sur sa meilleure amie, mais elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu quand Alexis avait, elle aussi, parié sur son père. Lanie ne pouvait rien faire, à part dire à Kate de prendre une décision sur la relation qu'elle veut privilégier. Elle avait mit plus d'un mois à réfléchir dessus, car oui, Katherine Beckett ne voulait blesser personne, mais c'était impossible. Elle avait donc décidé de privilégier sa relation naissante avec Rick, l'alchimie présente dans leur couple la rendait folle, et elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, Katherine Beckett était une romantique au fond d'elle-même, elle croyait au grand amour, et elle avait raison. Le grand amour se vivait une seule fois, elle croyait le vivre avec Will, puis il y avait eu Demming, puis Josh, à chaque fois l'alchimie présente était plus forte, mais avec Richard Castle, c'était une véritable explosion d'alchimie. Elle allait donc lui parler, ce soir. Elle était enfin prête. Cependant, elle n'allait pas dévoiler à Josh qu'elle avait une liaison avec Rick, elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait certainement dû s'en rendre compte, les soirées soit disant passées au poste alors qu'elle était dans les bras de son amant, les rendez-vous annulé. Katherine Beckett essayait au mieux de ne pas affronter Josh.

Cependant, ce soir là, ce n'était pas prévu que Josh ait besoin de faire l'amour autant de fois, surtout de louper le dîner juste pour pouvoir faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler après leurs ébats, elle était trop fatiguée, elle avait décidé de tout lui avouer le matin, en espérant qu'il avait eu sa dose de sexe pour la journée. Elle s'endormit, toujours aussi mal en point. Elle avait échoué. Elle avait encore reporté leur discussion. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait juste vivre son amour au grand jour, et ne pas le cacher. Morphée l'accueillit quand même pour une courte nuit.

- « _Police Secours, que puis-je pour vous ?_ »

- « _Bonjour, je m'appelle William Deron, j'habite au 3B __West Street et je viens d'entendre des coups de feu dans l'appartement voisin, celui du Lieutenant Katherine Beckett_ »

- « _Monsieur calmez-vous. Pouvez-vous me dire quand ça s'est passé ?_ »

- « _Il y a environ dix minutes_ »

- « _Est-ce qu'il y a eu des bruits de bagarres, ou autres peu de temps avant les tirs ?_ »

- « _Il y a eu une violente dispute, je n'ai cependant pas pu distinguer les voix, et aussi une bagarre, j'ai entendu des objets tomber _»

- «_ Surtout restez chez vous, j'envoie une patrouille _»

Katherine Beckett dormait profondément, ce qui était plutôt un exploit. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies que Katherine Beckett n'avait pas dormi autant, peut-être était-ce l'effet des somnifères, et des drogues que j'avais placé dans sa bouteille d'eau, celle qu'elle buvait après un effort physique, mais surtout celle qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Elle buvait toujours un verre d'eau avant de dormir. C'était son rituel depuis un mois. On dit bien qu'il faut changer ses rituels, chose que Katherine Beckett allait devoir faire, et elle n'aurait pas le choix.

Deux policiers, qui ne m'était pas inconnus, Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan, les deux collègues de notre détective préférée étaient là, à tambouriner sur sa porte. Allez-y les gars, elle ne vous entendra pas. Après mûre réflexion du latino – ce qui changeait de ses habitudes – celui-ci défonça la porte et tous deux, s'aventurèrent, arme en main, dans l'appartement de leur supérieure.

- « _Salon : RAS _»

- « _Cuisine : RAS_ »

- « _Salle de bain : RAS_ »

- « _Keeevin ! Viens voir ! _»

Javier Esposito n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire ou ne voulait pas seulement pas y croire. Pouvait-il croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce qu'il voyait.

- «_ Bordel ! Javi, c'est quoi ça ?! _»

- « _Je sais pas, mais ça sent pas bon_ »

Nos deux partenaires ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était un véritable massacre. Il y avait du sang partout. La scène était pire que dégoûtante à voir. Un homme, dans le lit de leur supérieure, un homme que nos deux partenaires reconnaissaient très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire à ça. Comment était-ce seulement possible, que quelque chose comme ça arrive. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leur supérieure et amie avait assassiné Josh Davidson, son petit-ami. La pièce était saccagée comme si les deux tourtereaux s'étaient battu jusqu'à la mort, ici, c'est bien ce qui est arrivé, quelqu'un était mort les tables de chevets étaient renversées sur le sol, des éclats de verre, venant des verres qui se trouvaient sur les tables respectifs du couple, des rideaux étaient à terre également, mais nos deux détectives ne savaient pas que c'était dû à leur session de sport intensive dans la chambre, tandis que le mur face au lit était ensanglanté. Le lit était couvert de sang, les draps n'étaient plus que blanc sur certaines infimes parties. La suspecte, et j'en étais ravie qu'elle soit considérée comme telle, dormait à poing fermé. Savait-elle seulement que ses deux collègues et amis se trouvaient là, dans sa chambre, en face d'elle et de son compagnon, mort, tué de plusieurs balles

- « _Faut la sortir de là Kev_ »

- « _Tu veux faire quoi ? Tout prouve à croire que c'est Beckett qui a tué Josh_ »

- « _Appelle Castle, on va avoir besoin d'aide_ »

- « _Tu sais très bien que Castle est à Los Angeles, il pourra rien faire_ »

- « _Qui a dit qu'il était encore à Los Angeles ?_ »

Kevin Ryan souleva un sourcil, il se demandait comment son meilleur ami savait que le troisième membre de la team des Bro avait atterri à New York. Lisait-il la presse à scandale comme lui ? Kevin Ryan adorait lire les magasines peoples, comme le Public ou Closer français. Il avait même testé les magazines français lors de sa lune de miel en France. Il avait été surpris de tout ce qui pouvait sortir sur Richard Castle et sur Katherine Beckett, sur leur soit disant idylle caché, le papier affichait en gros « _Le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle et sa partenaire Katherine Beckett ont enfin sauté le pas. Les photos de leurs après-midis et de leurs soirées _». Kevin Ryan avait montré ce papier à son meilleur ami, et celui-ci avait démenti les faits, ils l'auraient remarqué si leurs partenaires avaient sauté le pas. De plus, les photos ne montraient rien que deux amis et partenaires ensemble pendant la journée. Ils semblaient proches, mais rien de concret sur une possible idylle. Certaines photos étaient trop floues pour savoir si c'était bien eux, tout prouvait à croire que ce papier était faux.

Une semaine, une semaine que je n'avais pas vu l'amour de ma vie. Elle me manquait terriblement, elle et son odeur, son sourire, ses haussements de sourcils quand quelque chose la chiffonne. Et évidemment, nos ébats. Avec elle, tout était magique. J'étais entré plus tôt de Los Angeles pour elle, mais aussi pour ma famille et mes amis, ils me manquaient. J'allais donc louper l'avant-première de Heat Wave au cinéma, mais ça m'importait, tout ce que je voulais, c'est être avec elle. Je pensais à elle toutes les secondes, je ne pouvais pas détacher ma pensée de son corps parfait, ainsi que de son mental. J'étais surtout totalement excité de pouvoir vivre ma relation au grand jour avec Kate. Être avec elle sera enfin possible.

J'étais rentré à trois heures du matin à New York, je savais que Kate dormait, alors je n'allais pas aller chez elle, afin de fêter nos retrouvailles comme il le fallait, mais je préférais rentrer chez moi afin d'avoir une nuit complète de sommeil. Le trajet dura quinze petites minutes dû à l'heure tardive, j'étais quand même étonné de voir autant de monde dans les rues à trois heures du matin. Ou étais-ce moi qui était trop vieux pour sortir jusqu'à trois heures ? Rick Castle n'est jamais trop vieux pour faire la fête.

Je payais ma course tout en offrant un généreux pourboire au conducteur. J'étais enfin à la maison. Il manquait plus que ma petite-amie, qui dormait profondément dans mon lit, mais je savais qu'elle devait parler à Josh. Rien que dire son nom m'écœurais. J'avais hâte qu'elle vienne demain, pour me dire que ce débile de médecin est parti, et qu'on pouvait enfin vivre notre relation au grand jour. Tout en pensant à ça, je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà dans le hall de l'immeuble. Christian, le réceptionniste depuis plus de trois ans était encore debout, et me salua. Par mesure de politesse, je le saluais également et je lui dit de passer une bonne soirée. Christian était vraiment un homme extraordinaire. Il me rappelait Maurice à Los Angeles, d'ailleurs, demain je lui enverrait un petit quelque chose pour le remercier de ses services. J'appuyais, comme à mon habitude sur le bouton 2, et l'ascenseur se refermât sur moi-même. J'avais toujours une peur bleue des ascenseurs depuis l'épisode au poste de police. Je me cramponnais toujours à la barre du fond de la cabine, et je priais pour qu'il n'y ait pas un accident. Les yeux clos pendant la montée de la cabine, je pensais qu'à elle, à son corps, à ses lèvres... J'étais fou d'elle. J'hésitais à lui envoyer un message, elle dormait et elle ne le verrait pas avant le lendemain. Je rangeai mon portable, et j'attendais. Le ding habituel vint frapper les oreilles et les deux portes coulissantes s'ouvrèrent sur mon étage. C'était plutôt inhabituel que mon appartement me manque, mais c'était le cas. En rentrant dans celui-ci, je ne fis même pas attention aux dégâts, et j'allais directement me coucher en pensant à l'élue de mon cœur.

« _Damn girl, Damn you'se a sexy bitch, A sexy bitch, Damn you'se a sexy bitch, Damn __girl_ »

Qui pouvait bien me déranger à cette heure. Mon réveil affichait 7h40, j'avais dormi quatre heures. Je pris mon oreiller et je le jetais dans la pièce en espérant qu'il touche mon portable, mais non, il continuait à émettre la chanson préférée de ma fille. Je tâtais ma table de chevet, et quand je pris l'objet qui venait de perturber mon sommeil.

- « _Castle_ »

- « _.._. »

- «_ Pardon ?! _»

- « ... »

- « _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _»

- « ... »

- « _J'arrive dans trente minutes. Appelez personne. _»

- « ... »

- « _Kevin, attends trente minutes _»

- « ... »

- « _Merci_ »

Mon plan marchait à merveille, l'écrivain venait sauver sa belle. Mais pouvait-elle encore être sauvée. Tout l'accusait. Le cadavre dans son lit, les objets cassés, l'arme qui se trouvait pas terre... J'allais enfin pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Elle méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait, en même temps quand on est une traînée, il faut savoir accepter de l'être.

L'amant de notre chère ex-détective arrivait enfin dans l'appartement de sa maîtresse. Il était essoufflé, il avait dû courir pour pouvoir sauver sa belle, mais c'était trop tard. Leurs amis flics virent à sa rencontre, lui expliqua les faits, l'appel à police secours, la découverte du cadavre... Richard Castle était déboussolé, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, il ne savait pas quoi faire, tout incriminait son amour et que pouvait-il faire. Il laissa ses deux amis dans le salon, et alla dans sa chambre, là où il avait passé sa dernière nuit à New York avant de s'envoler pour New York. Il entra doucement dans la pièce qui était habituellement un lieu de paix mais maintenant qui était lieu d'enfer. Tout le bonheur s'était envolé pour faire place au malheur, à la trahison, aux pêchés et à la mort. Tout semblait froid, sans vie. Sa belle dormait à poing fermés, comment pouvait-elle se demanda-t-il, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été drogué, d'ailleurs personne ne le savait, sauf moi évidemment. Richard fit attention à ne pas touché le moindre objet, puis alla vers sa partenaire, et tenta de la réveiller, mais rien, pas un mouvement. Elle semblait fragile, comme une poupée, elle était à la merci de tout le monde. Richard prit son pouls, il semblait faible à la vue de son visage. La pauvre Katherine Beckett était-elle en train de faire une overdose ? La pauvre petite fille ne supportait-elle pas un peu de drogue ? Il composa un numéro puis parla pendant quelques minutes à son interlocuteur. Cet homme était vraiment désespérant, il venait d'appeler les secours. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais il rend aussi niais certaines personnes. J'avais juste envie d'aller le voir et de le secouer en lui disant « _Ouvres tes yeux merd* ! _».

Lorsque Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan virent les secouristes, ils se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas de voir leur capitaine, Victoria Gates arriver en furie dans l'appartement de sa meilleure détective du poste. Elle semblait furieuse mais aussi inquiète. Elle savait que Katherine Beckett n'était pas une meurtrière mais tout portait à croire que si. Les détectives Ryan et Esposito venaient d'être prit à part pour une douche glacée pour ne pas avoir signalé au poste ce crime. Ils expliquèrent cependant que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, que ce n'était pas possible. Le remontage de bretelle dura environ vingt minutes, le temps au capitaine de montrer qui était le chef ici. Pendant ce temps, les secouristes étaient auprès du détective Beckett, ils vérifiaient ses constantes, après ceci, ils l'installèrent sur un brancard pour qu'ils la transportent au plus vite à l'hôpital pour faire plusieurs tests. Comme l'appelait Josh Davidson, son toutou d'écrivain allait la suivre, pour pouvoir être avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

Voilà deux jours, deux jours que j'étais menottée pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis. Deux jours que Josh était mort, mais surtout deux jours que je vivais un enfer. Rick avait beau être présent à mes côtés, il manquait quelque chose : ma liberté. Je n'étais plus libre depuis que cet homme, ou cette femme avait monté ce complot contre moi. Je soupçonnait le dragon pour m'exclure de la partie, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Qui me voulait du mal ? Un certain nombre de personne, les quatre-vingt dis-neuf pour cent étaient des criminels que j'avais envoyé en prison, et le dernier pour cent, c'était lui, ce fumier, celui qui avait assassiné ma mère, treize ans plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer, j'allais sortir de l'hôpital et être transportée au poste pour être en garde à vue. Mon avocat, plus précisément celui de Rick m'attendait déjà au poste de police, mais je n'étais pas très optimiste. Je me souvenais des mots que Javier avait employé, « _Lieutenant Katherine Beckett, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Josh Davidson »_, sa voix tremblait quand il l'avait dit. Il n'y croyait pas, personne n'y croyait, même pas Gates, et ceci était plutôt rare, mais tout portait à croire que j'avais assassiné mon petit-ami, ou plutôt mon ex petit-ami. Rick venait d'arriver, il n'était plus le même depuis deux jours, sa vie venait de changer. Il me sourit, et je vis dans sa main, comme tous les matins, mon café. Ce rituel que j'aimais tant, et qui allait devoir changer si on ne trouvait pas le commanditaire du meurtre de Josh. Il m'embrassa, et me transmit tout son courage à travers ce baiser. J'ouvrais les yeux, pour voir des yeux sans étincelles, était-ce parce que j'étais une soit disant criminelle ou parce que c'était le jour J. Ryan et Esposito attendait à l'entrée de ma chambre, ils étaient eux aussi dans un état épouvantables. J'allais être condamné pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis.

- « _On doit y aller Beckett_ »

- « _D'accord_ »

- « _Kate... _»

- «_ Rick, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas._ » dis-je tout en enlaçant mes bras autour de son cou.

- « _Kate, comment tu peux dire que tout va bien se passer ? Tu vas être accusé d'un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis._ »

- « _Rick, je vais tout faire pour nous sortir de là, je te le promet_ »

- « _Je t'aime Kate_ »

- « _Alwa__ys_ »

L'heure avait sonné, j'allais tout perdre, ma carrière de flic, mes amis, mais surtout l'homme que j'aimais. Tout cela allait se terminer, je n'avais même pas pu dire au revoir à mon père, celui-ci disant qu'il était souffrant mais je savais qu'au fond, il croyait que j'avais tué Josh. Mon père ne me croyait pas, et c'est ça qui me faisait mal. J'étais sa fille, et il ne croyait pas sa fille. J'avais envie de pleurer, de tout faire pour qu'il me croit, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais privée de choix maintenant.

Javier ne me menotta, signe de respect et aussi qu'il savait que je n'allais rien faire, mais surtout que je n'avais rien fait. Les analyses toxicologiques étaient revenues, et elles prouvaient que j'avais été drogué mais un juge pourrait croire que je m'étais droguée après avoir tué mon petit-ami pour faire croire à un coup monté. Lanie ne pouvait rien faire, il n'y avait aucune moyen de savoir quand j'avais été drogué. J'étais coupable aux yeux de tout le monde, soit disant pour pouvoir vivre mon amour avec Rick au grand jour.

Kate venait de passer sa trentième heures en garde à vue avant d'être transférée à Sing-Sing en attendant le procès. Elle était allongée sur le soit disant lit en fer. Un simple matelas, usé par les nombreux passages recouvrait partiellement ce lit. Elle avait les bras croisés en dessous de sa tête. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela, mais surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire en prison. Elle avait envoyé tellement de criminels, plus ou moins dangereux ici, certains voulaient la tuer, d'autres lui étaient reconnaissant. Elle pouvait toujours demander à être placée dans l'aile sécurisée mais elle se doutait que le procureur allait accepter. D'ailleurs, qui allait la juger ? Le juge Markway ? Elle savait qu'il serait impartial avec elle. Elle était considérée comme une criminelle et on ne fait pas de fleurs aux criminels, ça elle le savait.

- «_ Katie ? _»

- « _Papa ?_ »

- « _Richard n'est pas là ?_ »

- « _Non, il cherche un moyen de me sortir de là _»

- « _Il a raison, tu as besoin qu'on te sorte de là._ »

- « _Tu me crois ?_ »

- « _Je n'ai jamais arrêté Katie _»

Son idiot de père croyait en elle. Je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir, bien sûr il restait l'ultime pouvoir, la décision, et personne n'allait m'empêcher de l'envoyer en prison. Je savais déjà qui allait juger Katherine Beckett, et il était impartial, sauf en cas de pourboire ou même d'une petite collation. J'étais certain de gagner maintenant. Katherine Beckett allait perdre, elle allait enfin payer pour tout les dégâts qu'elle avait causé dans mon business. Elle serra la main de son père pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude, puis celui-ci parti la laissant seule, à nouveau. Katherine Beckett était seule depuis qu'elle était inculpée de meurtre. Du moins, c'est ce que les gens montraient à l'extérieur. Les gens parlaient d'elle, ils la traitent de tous les noms mais d'autres croient à un coup monté. Les avis diffèrent selon les connaissances ou non du dossier ou de la famille.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, le jour de mon jugement. Rick avait passé la nuit avec moi au poste afin de me soutenir, mais aussi qu'on puisse passer ma dernière soirée de femme libre ensemble. Demain, serait différent. Demain, j'allais être considérée comme une criminelle. Demain, j'allais perdre mon poste de flic, mais aussi toutes carrières professionnelles. Aujourd'hui, j'allais être inculpée du meurtre de mon ex petit-ami. Le jugement durait depuis plus de cinq heures. Mon avocat avait prit la parole pendant les trois-quarts du procès, il faisait vraiment bien son travail. Il montrait à quel point cette enquête puait le coup monté, que je n'avais pas pu tuer Josh vu que j'avais été drogué et que j'avais des somnifères présents dans mon organisme. Mais rien, comme si le procureur savait déjà qu'il allait me condamné pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis. Il ne regardait pas les intervenants, il me rendait moi, comme si il voulait me transmettre un message, « _Vous voyez détective, vous avez perdu _», son regard signifiait exactement ça.

L'heure de la délibération avait sonné. Je savais que j'avais perdu, ce petit sourire qu'il m'avait fait juste avant de partir. J'avais tout compris, cependant je ne pouvais rien dire, même pas à Rick. Je savais qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à lui. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire, me taire. Rick vint me voir, pour me soutenir et pour me dire qu'ils exploraient une piste, qui semblait prometteuse. Tout le poste était derrière moi, même le capitaine Gates. J'étais ravie d'avoir autant de soutient par mes amis, ma famille... J'étais entourée dans ce moment plus que tragique. Rick m'embrassa, nous n'avions pas parler de mettre notre relation entre parenthèse, nous devions la vivre, quelque chose les épreuves que nous avions à vivre. Cette relation était notre bouffée de bonheur à nous deux, et à nos proches également.

- « _Silence s'il-vous-plait _»

Toute la salle s'exécuta, et le silence régna dans la pièce. Le juge avait un pouvoir extraordinaire, et je l'enviais, car si j'avais autant de pouvoir, je dirais la vérité sur la véritable identité de l'assassin.

- « _Suite à la délibération, Katherine Hougton Beckett est condamnée coupable du meurtre de Josh Davidson. Elle est donc condamné à 30 ans de prison _»

- «_ Monsieur le juge !_ »

- «_ Pas de commentaires. _»

J'avais perdu et il avait gagné. Je le regardais, il souriait, comme à son habitude. J'avais envie d'aller le voir et de lui dire de savourer sa victoire car tout ceci allait bientôt être fini, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir de dissuasion, je n'avais plus rien. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'incliner et accepter mon sort. J'allais faire la une de la presse, je savais très bien que les gros titres allaient être pour moi, c'était plus qu'évident. Les journalistes virent à ma rencontre, tout comme Rick. J'avais besoin de soutien, et il m'en apportait dès qu'il posait son regard sur moi. Je lui souriais tout en me collant à lui.

Je répondis aux questions des journalistes, mais je savais que mes propos allaient être déformés pour coller avec la décision du juge. J'allais quitter ce monde plus ou moins paisible pour affronter la cour des grands, celle que tout le monde évite car elle fait peur. J'allais être transférée dans les minutes qui suivent à Sing-Sing, j'allais perdre mon amour, ma famille, mes amis. J'étais en train de vivre un vrai cauchemar, mais il me croyait, et c'était la plus belle preuve d''amour, le plus beau lien qui existait : la confiance.

_ Après sept ans de prison, Katherine Beckett sera relâché grâce à son petit-ami Richard Castle ainsi que Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan et Victoria, ceux-ci ayant travaillés jours et nuits sur l'enquête pour prouver l'innocence de sa partenaire, amie... Le commanditaire était évidemment le dragon, qui voulait éliminer Kate une fois pour toute. Le procureur qui a condamné Kate sera exécuté en prison, après trois ans, pour avoir commandité le meurtre de Johanna Beckett et le meurtre de Josh Davidson. _

_ Katherine apprendra également qu'elle est enceinte au bout d'un mois de prison, elle accouchera en prison d'une petite Lola et après de nombreux tests, on découvrira que l'enfant est celui de Josh. Rick adoptera quand même l'enfant, et s'occupera de Lola sans Kate puis avec celle-ci quand elle sortira de prison. Rick rendra visite toutes les semaines à sa partenaire sans exception, tandis que ses amis lui rendront visite toutes les deux semaines._

_ Après de nombreuses tentatives de meurtre envers Kate, celle-ci sera transférée dans l'aile sécurisée de Sing-Sing et sera protégée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre._

Article du journal Public (aucunes photos, juste le papier) :

Deux photos figurant dans l'article :


End file.
